


Дети опять мертвы

by madnessfk



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: детишки опять за своё





	Дети опять мертвы

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры (хотя какие это уже спойлеры) к началу второго сезона

Расти не было рядом, когда это случилось, но так даже лучше: он не любит бывать рядом, когда это случается, но не любит примерно так же, как он не любит, когда в кофе оказывается больше молока, чем нужно, или когда на улице оказывается жарче, чем хотелось бы — в целом, есть гораздо больше вещей, которые он не любит гораздо больше.

Если бы на его месте прямо сейчас был кто-то другой, кто-то, заёбанный жизнью и всем остальным не так сильно, то этот кто-то уже катался бы по полу, пускал сопли вперемешку со слюнями и воздевал руки к небу, но он — не кто-то, он — Расти Вентура, и для него такие вещи — просто слегка раздражающая обыденность. Подумаешь, велика беда. Подумаешь, ничего нового, просто дети опять мертвы.

Дин лежит лицом в асфальте, хотя это уже преувеличение, потому что от его лица сейчас вряд ли что-то осталось. Вокруг Дина — огромная красная клякса из крови, ошмётков мозгов и растёкшихся глаз, и Расти случайно наступает на один из них, и глаз лопается под подошвой его ботинка, как обычно лопаются пузыри из жвачки. Расти тянет извиниться, но нет, ещё чего — Дин сам виноват, нечего разбрасывать свои глаза где ни попадя.

Но мозгов и правда очень много. Расти всегда знал, что Дин умный мальчик. Это естественно, что, когда этот умный мальчик падает с крыши их высотки, все его умные мозги оказываются размазаны по всему тротуару (Расти прикидывает, сколько будет стоит всё это отмыть).

— Почему вам обязательно было делать это с парадного входа? — раздражённо вздохнул Расти, снимая с неестественно выгнутой руки Дина коммуникатор — эти штуки не на деревьях растут, между прочим. Расти обернулся на Хэнка и посмотрел на него с максимальным осуждением во взгляде: Хэнк лежал в слегка подгорающих останках Вентурскопа, насчёт которого Расти специально каждому два раза сказал, что эта штука находится в стадии бета-тестирования и не летает дальше трёх метров, специально, чтобы никому из его детей не пришло в голову затащить Вентурскоп на крышу и сигануть с неё, и знаете что? Его дети затащили Вентурскоп на крышу и сиганули с неё.

Расти был совершенно точно уверен, что это была идея Хэнка, потому что Хэнку всегда приходят в голову дурные идеи, из-за которых потом страдает он сам, его брат, потенциально прибыльные изобретения и вообще всё живое вокруг. Хэнк, между тем, так и висел на двери Вентурскопа со сломанным надвое позвоночником, кровь растекалась по его лицу одним пятном, а Хэнк продолжал смотреть вперёд широко распахнутыми глазами, словно так и не понял, что именно происходит. Из руки, на которой Хэнк носил коммуникатор, торчала кость: пришлось постараться, чтобы снять коммуникатор и не заляпаться.

— И не надо так на меня смотреть, — сказал Расти, убирая коммуникаторы в карман. — Вы оба наказаны. Мне эту штуку послезавтра презентовать надо было, как я это сделаю, если вы её разбили, а?

Немного подумав, Расти отстегнул с ворота куртки Хэнка значок с Бэтменом и тоже сунул его в карман. Как будто у него есть время заниматься всей этой ерундой. Нужно будет позвонить Броку и сказать, чтобы он дел куда-нибудь тела. Раньше их было удобно закапывать на лужайке за домом, но здесь в Нью Йорке у них нет лужайки, так что, наверное, нужно будет…

Расти перевёл взгляд на высотку, где теперь был офис его компании.

У него больше нет машины для создания клонов — вдруг вспомнил он. Расти почувствовал на себе мёртвый взгляд Хэнка, и что-то страшное и давно забытое начало зарождаться внутри него.

Подумаешь, ничего нового.

Дети опять мертвы.


End file.
